


Putting on a Show

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cock Rings, Exhibitionism, Fenton is Into It, Handcuffs, M/M, Pitch Pearl, Voyeurism, red pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Here in the Circus Gothica, one can get all sorts of shows
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Fenton
Kudos: 13





	Putting on a Show

The lights shone bright against the stage, and even in the skimpy white tunic Danny was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The bite wound Phantom had left against his neck was still oozing, still stung – and the ghost dragging his tongue against it didn’t help. 

In a swirl of green smoke the duo appeared on a new part of the stage, one that Danny didn’t recognize, and the audience fell into a hush. There was very little on the stage, only a slanted metal table with stirrups and handcuffs, beside it was a lower, longer table. On it there were a variety of objects, some Danny recognized like a strip of red silk cloth and candles to even a small cooler, and some he didn’t, like the tiny metal wand sitting beside a very large and thick ring. 

The orchestra slowed the moment the spotlight shone on the duo, silencing until only the strings began, a slow tune that played alongside Phantom as the ghost glided toward the table. “And now, my innocent angel, is the time of your corruption!”

Phantom pitched his voice so it would carry in the silence, and Danny squirmed, fighting the ghost as he was laid against the table. He made sure to have his voice pitched the same as Phantom, an act that drew the two into a sharp contrast – though they looked different on the surface, deep down they were the same person at heart. “You can’t do this! Stop, and remember. Deep down, you have to remember what you were before.”

“You.” Phantom’s murmur carried in spite of how quiet it was spoken. “I was you, but not anymore. We were torn apart, two halves of a whole.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah. Remember that. Remember and break free!”

Phantom’s eyes gleamed red as he grinned a smile too full of teeth. “Break free? I have never been more free! It’s you who’s shackled. You are held back from your full potential. Corruption is freedom, my angel. Let me help you be free, if you will not do so yourself.”

“And if I struggle?” A second spotlight clicked on, pointed high at the top of the tent. A hooded figure stood, their face blocked in shadow. From the hood two white-gloved hands gripped a dark staff topped with a red orb, gleaming just as brightly as Phantom’s eyes. The hooded figure tilted his head, the orb glowed brighter, and Phantom nodded. 

“I restrain you.” Phantom chuckled, appearing to gently pushing Danny into laying on his back – although he was using far more force than the audience would ever realize. “Just like this.”

Handcuffs snapped, and Danny’s arms were left restrained above his head, while the stirrups were clicked into place, the cuffs there locking around his ankles. They rattled when he shook his feet, but remained locked. He stared at his bound hand and feet, at the white tunic and white tights he was wearing. “Torture? What, are you gonna stain me red with my blood?”

Phantom stepped back, considering Danny and the table of tools he had at his disposal. “I will admit, the clothes are an obstacle. But,” and here, he reached out, the cool tingle of ectoplasm making the human shiver as his ghost half fisted the front of his tunic; in a single yank, the tunic came away, intangible in the ghost’s hand, leaving him laying on cold metal in just the tights, “they are so easily removed.” Here he paused, glancing at the tools appreciatively. “I think we’ll start simple, and take care of your wounds.” 

Stepping over to the table, Phantom picked up two items: a glass jar filled with a golden-clear substance and a long strip of red fabric, shining in the light. He moved back toward Danny, drawing the fabric between his fingers and holding it high. The fabric looked fancy, too fancy for whatever depraved thing Freakshow was going to have Phantom do to him. He always liked to keep the more expensive stuff out of the public eye, instead redirecting them toward the fascinatingly grotesque while his minions picked their pockets clean. 

The fabric descended, laid over Danny’s eyes with a squawk. “What – whoa! Hey, no! I need to _see_ –”

“You need to _feel_. That is the first lesson.” Phantom’s voice was a whisper in his ear, although he knew that the audience would hear–

The audience. 

Danny squirmed, realizing just how bare he was, how naked and how public, everyone’s stares buzzing against his skin like flies, exciting and terrifying him in ways he couldn’t even begin to describe. Phantom seemed to understand what Danny was going through, letting out a sound that might have been a pleasing moan. Something – a hand, the fingers squeezing just too tight on his knee before loosening, laying itself against his leg. “You can feel now, can’t you? Sight betrays, letting you ignore what your other senses are telling you. Tell us what you feel.”

He swallowed, tongue feeling thick and heavy in his mouth while his throat was going bone dry. “Staring. Like– like flies crawling on my skin. It–” Oh, god what was he doing? What was he even _saying_? “It’s terrifying, but…”

“But?” Phantom’s voice was light, his fingertips tracing themselves higher and higher up his leg. He could imagine the smile, the little twisting of his lips, that Phantom had. “Tell us.”

“I… I like it.” He felt his face flush, the wound on his neck stinging in time with the pounding of his heart. “It – I like it.”

“We can see.” The hand retracted, and Danny gasped, trying to pull away as something light brushed against his groin, bringing awareness to an erection he hadn’t noticed had started. Oh god, so many people could see him, could see what was happening. 

And it excited him further to know that, he realized with horrified awe. To know that these people were just as helpless as him. They were being forced to watch, unable to look away as Phantom’s fingers curled over the waistband of his tights, the electric tingle of ectoplasm sending a shiver along the skin of his stomach when one finger ghosted through the tip of his cock. The ectoplasmic buzz spread out, and Danny’s brow furrowed as he wondered what Phantom was doing; the buzz spread across his entire crotch, fell in spots between his legs and all around his thighs, but most notably along his waist and definitely where his butt was pressed against the ta–

_Holy shit._

Phantom gently pulled on the tights, and Danny gasped as he felt the tights, the _intangible tights_ , slide through his body and off of him. He heard gasps from the audience, and Danny could feel his face go red while his cock pulsed to the thrum of his beating heart. He was completely naked now, fully bared for the audience to see. He didn’t know if he loved it or hated it but he could feel himself get more and more turned on as he imagined the audience in his head, their eyes staring at his dick as it pulsed, bobbing in time with his heart. He felt a knot build up just behind his cock, and hoped that his orgasm would come quickly, so that the show would– 

“This is barely the beginning of our show.” Phantom’s voice hissed in his ear, and Danny shivered when he blew cold air against the curve of his ear. “I have a bag of tricks I can’t wait to use on you, and… well. We can’t have you going off too soon, now can we?”

Danny felt something cold and metal slip over the head of his cock, tight against the skin of his shaft as it slid down to settle on the base of his penis. The orgasm he’d felt building up stopped, and he groaned at the displeasure of being denied his release. “Wh–what is that?”

“A cock ring, my angel.” Phantom murmured, and Danny felt the object get pressed down against his skin, the edges of Phantom’s hand brushing against his shaft. “If you like it, then you should put a ring on it, yes?” 

Danny groaned, but couldn’t decide if he was groaning at the pun, or at the fact that Phantom was going to prolong this display – and Danny’s orgasm – for as long as possible. Phantom’s grin widened. “Now then, shall we begin?”


End file.
